Way Back Home
by ChanbaekSecretDaughter
Summary: Chanyeol tidak memerlukan rumah. Dia hanya perlu Baekhyunnya. Kerena Pria Mungil itulah tempatnya pulang[WARN! CHANBAEK/YAOI/BB]
1. Prolog

**_A house is made with walls and beams; A home is built with love and dreams._**

**_ {Ralph Wardo Imerson}_**

**_••••••_**

**_"_****_Dalam masa sepuluh tahun kau harus berjanji untuk tidak berkencan dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Janji?"_**

_Baekhyun mengulurkan jari manisnya untuk melakukan pinky promise __dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyambutnya_

**_"Sudah tentu Putriku"_**

**_\--_**

"Baekhyuna!" Chanyeol terduduk, napasnya memburu juga keringat sebesar biji jagung membasahi dahinya

**_2:03 am_**

Itu apa yang ia lihat di jam yang tergantung di dinding

Setelah itu, matanya dibawa ke nakas kecil di samping kasurnya, melihat ke seseorang yang setia tersenyum kepadanya selama sembilan tahun terakhir.

Aneh, ia ikut tersenyum

"Aku merindukanmu cepatlah kembali"

Dan tidak lama kembali jatuh tertidur

Aneh.

**_\--_**

**{A/N} **

**_Heyyo Gais *awkward_**

Aku mengubah summary juga tajuknya. Prolognya juga diubah sedikit (banyak)


	2. One : Hari ini, Esok dan Selamanya

**_Seoul, South Korea [100614 20:04]_**

_For : Chanyeol_

_"Aku dikurung lagi :("_

**_-send_**

**_Turutut_**

_From : Chanyeol_

_"Lihat keluar jendela"_

_Seperti diperintah Baekhyun berjalan mendekati jendela dan seperti dugaannya di sana berdiri 'Prince Charming'nya dengan tampilan yang sangat __mempersonakan_

**_Turutut_**

_From : Chanyeol_

_"Ayo berkencan Rapunzelku ;)"_

.

.

* * *

**_~o0o~_**

**_One :_**

**_Hari ini, Esok dan Selamanya_**

**_\- _****_Pairing_** **_-_**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_Byun _****_Baekhyun_**

**_"Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without. If you don't start with that, what are you going to end up with?"_**

**_Joe Black, Meet Joe Black (1998)_**

**_~o0o~_**

* * *

.

.

**_Seoul, South Korea [190614 19:28]_**

"Tahniah Dr. Park! Anda sukses sekali lagi"

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi riuh, Chanyeol --Dr. Park hanya menundukkan badannya tanda terima kasih

Dr. Park atau lebih dikenali Si Dingin

"Ma-Maaf Dr. Park? " Chanyeol menoleh saat seorang perawat "Apa kau punya waktu malam ini?"

"Maaf.." Tanpa berpikir Chanyeol menjawap "Aku punya urusan"

Setelah itu Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali ke ruangannya karna memang benar

Ia punya urusan

Di ruangannya, ia menyiapkan diri setampan mungkin bahkan mengecek ulang tataan rambut agar bisa terlihat setampan mungkin

Memakai setelan jas yang cukup kemas sehingga saat orang lain berpapasan dengannya mereka tidak akan berkedip

.

.

.

**_Ia ingin berkencan_**

.

.

* * *

••**Way Back Home**••

* * *

.

.

**_Ting Ting Ting_**

"Maaf, kami akan tu-- "

"Hai Kyung" Chanyeol menyapa sang florist

Kyungsoo --sang florist pun segera mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya dari bunya yang sibuk ia tata kepada sosok tinggi yang baru memasuki gedungnya

"Oh, Hai Chan!"

"Apa sudah siap?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Sebentar lagi. Aku ingin menyiapkannya dari pagi tapi aku takut ia layu"

"Oh tidak apa kok, Aku bisa menunggu" Chanyeol pun meletakkan pantatnya di tempat yang telah disediakan

"Apa Jongin tidak datang?"

"Hmm.. Dia bilang akan datang saat siap mengurus kliennya soalnya mereka cerewet sekali" jawap Kyungsoo masih sibuk menata bunga

"Wow! Nampaknya dia sudah berada di atasku"

"Itu karna perusahaan itu milik ayahnya jika tidak mana mungkin si bodoh itu bisa dapat jabatan itu"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo

"Oh, sudah berapa tahun ya? Aku lupa"

Saat mengatakan itu kekehan Chanyeol mendadak pudar "Sembilan" Chanyeol berubah datar "Sudah sembilan tahun"

Mendengar nada datar itu, Kyungsoo memaki dirinya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan hal itu di saat suasana hati si Giant itu baik

"Minta maaf Chan"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna apa yang aku ucapkan padamu"

"Oh tidak apa" Chanyeol berucap yakin, sangat yakin "Itu hal baik, karna dengan itu aku hanya perlu menunggu setahun lagi"

Seketika suasana mendadak canggung, Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol hanya berdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk memulakan perbualan sehinggalah suara Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan itu

"Jja! Sudah siap"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun segera berdiri "Terima kasih"

"Tidak perlu" Chanyeol menatap bingung saat Kyungsoo menolak uangnya

"Anggap saja ini hadiahku buat Baekhyun

.

.

* * *

**_••Way Baek Home••_**

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya berdekatan Lotte World

Untuk apa ia kesini? Sudah dibilang ia ingin berkencan

Sebelum keluar Chanyeol memastikan dirinya setampan yang bisa. Saat telah selesai iapun keluar

.

.

* * *

**_Seoul, South Korea [100614 20:54]_**

_"Chanyeol ayo naik itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah wahana sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol mau tidak mau terpaksa mengikuti setiap kata pria mungil itu. Well, ia telah buta. Bahkan jika Baekhyun menyuruhnya memanjat gunung everest pun ia sanggup asal pria itu bahagia._

_Mereka menaiki hampir kesemua wahana di Taman Tema itu. Sampai rasanya kaki Chanyeol mula pegal mengikuti setiap langkah aktif Baekhyun_

_"Chanyeol, aku ingin Teddy Bear besar itu" Chanyeol pun dengan gayanya memberikan token kepada penjual itu_

_Penjual itu memberikannya tiga lontaran_

**_Wushh_**

_Lontaran pertama, **gagal**_

**_Wushh_**

_Lontaran kedua dan seterusnya, **gagal**_

_Chanyeol melihat kesamping tepatnya di mana Baekhyun berdiri, pria mungil itu terlihat kecewa._

_Tidak, kesayangannya tidak boleh kecewa. Chanyeol tidak benarkan_

_"Baek, lihat disana" Baekhyun mengikuti jari telunjuk Chanyeol dan ternyata di sana ada seorang badut, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya tanpa sadar kaki kecilnya, ia bawa melangkah ke tempat badut itu_

_Melihat itu Chanyeol memanfaatkan peluang_ _"Maaf Tuan, Bisa saya membeli patung itu soalnya kekasih saya sangat menginginkannya"_

_Mendengar itu, pemilik tokoh itu sedikit berfikir. "Maaf Tuan tapi itu melanggar polisi kami"_

_"Tolonglah, dia akan sedih jika tidak mendapatkannya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Saya akan membayar berapa sahaja"_

_Penjual itu menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat tulus dan seterusnya menatap Baekhyun yang berbinar melihat badut itu membentuk belon. Ia mula melembut_

.

.

_"Baiklah, tapi kali ini sahaja"_

.

.

.

_"Chanyeori! Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan" Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol dengan topi anehnya_

_Chanyeol yang melihat itu dibuat gemas, Kenapa pria seksi sepertinya dikurniakan pria seimut ini? Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas ia menyukainya_

_"Oh, apa kau berjaya mendapatkannya" Baekhyun menunjuk patung teddy bear di pelukannya_

_"Tentu, ini untukmu"_

_"Wahh, terima kasih. Chanyeolku yang terbaik" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat__"_

_Okay, setelah ini kita naik apa?" Chanyeol bertanya namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng di pelukannya_

_"Aku lelah, ayo naik bianglala" mendengar itu Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati_

_Bianglala, antara salah satu sebab Chanyeol tidak kisah kakinya pegal menemani Baekhyun karna pada akhirnya hentian terakhir pria mungil itu adalah __yang bisa dibilang cukup romantis_

_Karna di sana ia hanya perlu duduk manis dengan Baekhyun disampingnya_

**_Apa yang lebih baik dari itu?_**

_"Chan?"_

_"Hm?_"

_"Ayo kita menikah"_

_Mata Chanyeol terus membola "Apa?!"_

_Mendengar itu Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa "Apa kau tidak ingin menikahiku?"_

_Melihat Chanyeol bungkam, Baekhyun menyambung "Ternyata kau tidak ingin menikahiku.."_ _mata puppy itu mula memerah bersedia untuk menangis_

_"..kau pasti hanya mengganggapku mainan yang bisa dibuang seenaknya kan?!.."_

_Mendengar itu mata Chanyeol tanpa membola "Ti-tidak Bae--"_

_"Sudah kau!! Setelah malam ini kita berakhir. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi. Jika kita berpapasan aku akan -- "_

.

.

**_Chupp_**

_Ciuman Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun karna itu satu-satunya cara agar ia diam_

_Pada mulanya, Baekhyun berontak tapi tidak lama ia seakan hanyut_

_Merasa Baekhyun telah tenang Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu_

_"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau menikah denganmu hm?" Ia menangkup wajah kesanyangannya yang banjir airmata "Aku hanya kaget. Kita bahkan masih 18 tahun, aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang layak dan rumah yang selesa untuk membuatmu bahagia"_

_"Tapi cinta bisa membuat kita bahagia"_

_"Oleh karna itulah, aku mahu orang yang aku cintai hidup bahagia dalam erti kata sebenar. Izinkan aku untuk mencari perkerjaan yang layak dan rumah yang selesa untuk kita oke" ujar Chanyeol lembut "Apa kau bisa?"_

_"Untuk berapa lama?"_

_Chanyeol mencium dahi kesayangannya itu "Mungkin dalam sepuluh tahun. Setelah itu aku janji akan melamarmu"_

_"Baiklah tapi selama sepuluh tahun ini, kau tidak bisa berkencan atau bahkan memandang orang lain selain aku. Janji? "_

_Baekhyun mengulurkan jari manisnya untuk melakukan pinky promise __dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyambutnya_

**_"Sudah tentu Putriku"_**

_Seteruskan __Baekhyun memeluknya lehernya posetif "Kau hanya milikku Park Chanyeol"_

_"Iya Park Chanyeol hanya milik Byun Baekhyun selamanya"_

.

.

.

**_Selamanya_**

* * *

.

.

**_Seoul, South Korea [190614 21:02]_**

Chanyeol menyudahi bianglala setelah putaran yang ke-3 dengan sebuah Teddy Bear hasil dari negosasinya bersama sang penjual

Setelahnya, ia pun kembali ke mobilnya kerana sepertinya 'kencan'nya telah tamat

Sebelum kembali kerumahnya yang sepi, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke satu tempat

Tempat di mana cintanya telah hidup selama bertahun-tahun. Rumah Kesayangannya

**_Byun Baekhyun_**

Rumah itu telah ditinggal selama hampir sembilan tahun namun ia masih kelihatan seperti baru. Itu karna Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan rumah itu terlihat 'usang'

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu lalu meletakkan bunga yang ia beli dan teddy bear itu di depan pintu seperti yang ia lakukan tahun sebelumnya

Setelah itu tanpa bicara banyak, Chanyeol memasuki mobil meninggalkan kawasan itu. Tidak ingin tersulut emosi sehingga membuatkan dia menangis karna Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya menangis

Tak dia ketahui, setengah jam setelah kepergiannya sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di tempat ia berhenti tadi

Di dalam mobil itu, ada dua orang pria "Kau tidak ingin ditemani" tanya pria yang berwajah cantik "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri" jawap pria satunya

"Jangan berlari, berjalan --"

"Baiklah eomma" Setelah itu, pria itu keluar tanpa membiar pria berwajah cantik itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"YAKK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Pria itu -Byun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan bingit temannya itu, Luhan

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu rumah lamanya itu. Matanya terus tertuju ke teddy bear super besar dan bunga rose yang bukan main banyaknya.

Mengangkat teddy bear itu dan menghidunya "Hm... Seleramu tidak berupa sama sekali ya"

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kepingan kad yang tergantung manis di telinga patung itu

**_\--_**

**_14.06.2019_**

**_Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun dan Cintanya tidak berubah sedikitpun_**

**_Hari ini, Esok bahkan Selamanya._**

**_Dia tidak akan berubah_**

**_Oleh itu, KEMBALILAH_**

\--

"Aish, sama seperti tahun lalu. Apa pria ini kehabisan kata-kata" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Byun Baekhyun juga masih mencintai Park Chanyeol dan cintanya tidak berubah sedikipun. Hari ini, Esok dan Selamanya, dia tidak akan berubah.."

Merasa bahagia Baekhyun tersenyum

Namun seakan dihimpit kenyataan yang lain, senyumnya memudar

"Tetapi maaf,

; **_sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi"_**

.

.

.

* * *

**_[ T B C ]_**

* * *

**_\--_**

**_{A/N}_**

Typo itu indah(3


End file.
